


Forced day off

by Yurakaz



Category: Tekken (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:27:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23569051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yurakaz/pseuds/Yurakaz
Summary: Due to heavy water officer Fury and detective Lei where forced to take a day forced off.
Relationships: Bryan Fury/Lei Wulong
Kudos: 3





	Forced day off

Hong Kong. During an Typhoon.

News cast:"Due to heavy weather it is suggested for citizens to not their quarters till the heavy wheater has ended, pleas await further instructions from fire forces and other social security services. And now to the sports news....

Lei blandly watched the newsbroadcast in disbelief,laying in the sofa ,his hand was was stemming his head. He wore a blue shirt with some the word "Easy printed on it. Along with that he also sported a pair of grey training pants and he just wore normal house black shoes. His hair was still messy hair after only waking out after being passed out after the drinking he had yesterday. Well one ironical thing was that the weather reflected his mood perfectly. It was Valentine's day and he was single again so him not working wasnt that bad in his mind, but he was more scared of being bored on this day.   
He heard a buzzing sound from his pants seeing it was his phone with a sms from work 

Message:"All detectives are off duty till the wheater allows for a normal work routine again. Tell your partner or other associates if they don't know."

Lei started to clean the mess from yesterday ,he started to collect the empty rum bottles on the table and hiding them underneath the sink and putting a curtain in front of the bottle collection. He grabbed a wet towel and started to scrub of the table ,until he heard a frantic knocking sound.

Bryan: "Wulong?Are you in here? Hello?! Its cold goddamit!...Anyone?..."

Lei realized that it was Bryan, because Bryan always pics him up for duty. But he probably didnt knew that work would be canceled. Lei ran to the door to answer Fury.

Lei:"Who's there?" Lei replied to the 

Bryan:"Someone who is pissed?" Bryan blankly stared against the door.

Lei opend the door but still only to aso he could get a glimpse at Bryan who was completely drained in water.

Lei:"Good Gosh get in quicky !" 

Lei opend the door fully and letting Bryan in and even being ready to just shove him in by himself.

Lei:"So someone didnt read the messages...poke you all wet and provably tired....oh and also did you enjoy your first storm here?

Bryan:"No , Yes and nope . I know that's the equivalent of kicking the door open with a horse but can I use your shower?"

Bryan looked at Lei with serious glare. 

Lei:"Ofcourse! You can even give me your clothes so I can clean them too.

Lei had a bright smile on his face while Bryan was just standing there flustered.

Bryan:"Hell do what ever you want...wheres thr bath even?"

Lei:"Well it's the door next to my kitchen!"

Bryan:"Well thanks....I guess...

After Bryan took a shower and Lei was hanging his clothes . A package dropped from Bryan's vest. It was packaged in red paper and had a gold ribbon on it. He just put it on a table and thinks it that Bryan probably found someone while he was on duty. Then he started to think about his own failed love life and let out a yawn. He got some old clothes for Bryan consisting of grey training pants and a black shirt. He put the clothes right in front of the bathroom door and knocked on the door.

Lei:"Its some of my old spare clothes just put them on if you get out."

Bryan:"Thank you!" He replied while the sound of the shower overshadowed all of his words.

Lei"What?" He replied without any understanding. 

Bryan:" I said thank you! You old geeser!"  
Bryan replied annoyed 

Lei:"Aww you're welcome!"

Bryan finished showering put the clothes on and left the bath with soggy wet hair. He sat on the sofa in Leis livingroom. He checked out the front of the the room. On the left there where frames pictures of Lei graduating from police school, some pictures of him and his exes and framed articles of successful cases. He also seems to be a huge fan of Sony because other then his TV he also owned a dvd player, VHS player and a work laptop all with the Sony logo plastered on it.

Lei: Already made yourself at home? 

He walked in the living room with a tablet with two cups of tea and some sweets .

Lei:" So you didn't got the message from work? Or didnt you just didnt saw it?"

Lei said that while taking a sip out of the cup.

Bryan: " well that and another reason..." 

Bryan looked at Lei silently.

Lei:"And that would be?"

Lei raised his eyebrows and took another sip after swallowing chocolate.

Bryan:"I didntvwanted to be alone on this day and..." Bryan stood up and got the present which Lei found in his vest.

Bryan:"Its not much...just take it oldy..."

Lei opend the package. The package was filled with chocolate.

Lei:" That's very sweet of you...but I have to tell you ...I kinda hoped you come...."

Bryan:" You also didnt wanted to be alone on this day?" He looked at Lei while he sat own the ground and took his tea. 

Lei:" Yes I despise this day when I'm alone..."

Bryan:" Well you arent anymore..." Bryan stood up and kissed Lei on the lips.

Bryan:"How about I stay for abit longer then today..."

Lei blushed abit and smiled.

Lei:"A relationship between colleagues will get us fired!...."

His smile turned into a frown.

Bryan:"Are you that scared of us doing it in your home? And dont act like you haven't checked me out since day 1...in a screwed up way I have fallen from you...if you are interested to know that....

Lei had no words to the proposal from his partner.

Lei:" Well if we keep our mouth shut..."

Lei just kissed Bryan back on the lips.

Lei: "We will just keep our mouths shut..."


End file.
